urbanfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Remy Chandler series
The Remy Chandler series by Thomas E. Sniegoski. Genres and Sub-Genres Urban Fantasy for Adults Brief Series Description or Overview Imagine Philip Marlowe with angelic powers (Remy actually names his dog Marlowe). Remy (aka Remiel) is not a fallen angel; he is a seraphim who chose to reject his heavenly life after being disillusioned by God’s actions toward Lucifer Morningstar. Now a human, Remy has to fight constantly to keep his angelic side hidden. ~ Fang-tastic Fiction Books in Series Remy Chandler series: #A Kiss Before the Apocalypse (2008) #Dancing On the Head of a Pin (2009) #Where Angels Fear to Tread (2010) #A Hundred Words for Hate (2011) #In the House of the Wicked (2012) #Walking in the Midst of Fire (Aug 6, 2013) Shorts, Anthologies and Guides *1.5. "Noah's Orphans" in Mean Streets (2009) ~ Anthology *5.5. "The Bad Hour" in An Apple for the Creature (2012) ~ Anthology Companion Series, Spinoffs, Sequels or Prequels World Building A complex hierarchy of angels populates the series, from fallen angels to good and bad Seraphim, the Grigori (or Watchers, disgraced angels forced to live forever as humans), and the Black Choir (who tried to take both sides in the showdown between God and Morningstar and lived to regret it). Remy has a human friend in Steven Mulvehill, a police detective who knows what Remy really is but doesn’t want to know much more. The series is set in Boston in the noir detective tradition. The angels have many human emotions—mostly negative. Adventures generally focus on angel-related supernatural crimes, with plenty of battles involving flying combatants wielding magical swords. A bittersweet aspect of Remy’s life is his mourning over the death of Madeline, his human wife. ~ from: Fang-tastic Fiction Remy Chandler Boston P.I. Remy Chandler has many talents. He can will himself invisible, he can speak and understand any foreign language (including the language of animals), and if he listens carefully, he can hear thoughts. Unusual, to say the least - for an ordinary man. But Remy is no ordinary man - he's an angel. Generations ago, he chose to renounce heaven and live on Earth. He's found a place among us ordinary humans; friendship, a job he's good at - and love. ~ Dark Urban Fantasy: Remy Chandler The Supernatural Types angels, fallen angels, Seraphim, Grigori, Black, magic, time-jumpinj, , , , Setting Sometimes: Shadow Lands, a dark and dangerous realm in which vicious monsters attack from the deep and ever-present shadows. Recurring Characters Cover Artist Artist: Publishing Information Thomas E. Sniegoski - About Thomas E. Sniegoski - Penguin Group (USA) External References Books: *The Remy Chandler Novels by Thomas E. Sniegoski *The Official Thomas E. Sniegoski Website - books *Goodreads | Remy Chandler series by Thomas E. Sniegoski *Fang-tastic Fiction: Thomas E. Sniegoski: REMY CHANDLER *Dark Urban Fantasy: Remy Chandler - Thomas Sniegoski, summaries & chapters *Thomas E Sniegoski - ff *Thomas E. Sniegoski - Summary Bibliography - ISFdb *Thomas E. Sniegoski - Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel Wiki *The Fallen (series) - Wikipedia Other series: *The Brimstone Network by Tom Sniegoski *Billy Hooten, Owlboy by Thomas E. Sniegoski *The Fallen by Thomas E. Sniegoski The World, Characters, etc: *Fang-tastic Fiction: Thomas E. Sniegoski: REMY CHANDLER *Main/Our Angels Are Different - Television Tropes & Idioms Author, Misc: *The Official Thomas E. Sniegoski Website *Goodreads | Thomas E. Sniegoski (Author of The Fallen and Leviathan) *Thomas E. Sniegoski - Wikipedia *Write Place, Write Time | Tom Sniegoski *Frequent collaborator: Christopher Golden *List of Buffyverse novels - Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia Community and Fan Sites: *(3) Thomas E. Sniegoski - FB *Thomas Sniegoski (TomSniegoski) on Twitter *Tom Sniegoski - IMDb *Write Place (write_place) on Twitter Gallery of Book Covers Category:Series